<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little messed up (like you) by froggerio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669017">a little messed up (like you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggerio/pseuds/froggerio'>froggerio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yuhh i write too much bbh content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(IGNORE THE RPF), Angst, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, JUST WANNA SAY THIS IS THEIR CHARACTERS, Jealous skeppy, M/M, Murder, Skephalo, Stabbing, Toxic Relationships, anything that has to do with murder is in here, i dont use real names in this, i hate seeing their real names, idk imma just put it in there because murder, is this villain bbh?, jealous badboyhalo, just now realizing this is hella toxic, not the real people, skephalo angst, they live in the minecraft world on the dream smp, this is not real person fiction, told you id write more villain!bbh, villain badboyhalo, villainboyhalo, why cant people use ign, yandere badboyhalo, yandere skeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggerio/pseuds/froggerio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad has an admiration for Skeppy, and Skeppy has an admiration for Bad.<br/>Both get jealous easily and find a way to dispose of their problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yuhh i write too much bbh content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little messed up (like you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a songfic. title and story based<br/>off of "a little messed up" by june. </p><p>please under any circumstances do NOT show this to the cc's.<br/>they are real people, hence why i used their online personas.<br/>i do not condone any of these acts in real life nor do i want to<br/>make cc's uncomfortable. </p><p>if bad or skeppy say they are uncomfortable with fanfiction<br/>this will be immediately privated.</p><p>trigger warning: toxic relationships,<br/>suicide, blood, stabbing, death, dead bodies,<br/>detailed gore, everything to do with murder.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You know that I can't help myself </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Help myself, help myself </em>
</p><p>BadBoyHalo, or Bad, as most people called him. Was known as a sweet, caring person. Though no one knew what he had hidden. A secret that no one dared to find out. The bodies in his basement were starting to rot and he needed to dispose of them fast. </p><p>
  <em> I try but I don't do too well </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I know I disappear for days </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And it keeps you awake </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I almost bend it 'til it breaks. </em>
</p><p>He and Skeppy had been moved in with each other for a couple months. Though how was he supposed to get his fun? He couldn’t leave at night without Skeppy turning over and finding out that he had left at 12am. Causing arguments between the two, but they almost always make up instantly, always going in a constant loop.</p><p>
  <em> But when I come home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lights out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you sleep safe and sound? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm obsessed with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you never work me out </em>
</p><p>Lately, he’s been noticing Skeppy hasn’t been paying attention to him as much as he’d like to. So, that night at 12 am, opening the window- travelling through the woods to a small house to hunt on his next prey. Taking the body and stabbing it, watching the blood pool as a sickening smile forms. </p><p>
  <em> I get a little jealous, a little selfish </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know that it's all good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, ooh, ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, like you </em>
</p><p>The next day he sees Skeppy talking to someone else, laughing and having fun. That should be him not them. He growled, clearly frustrated at the attention they were getting. So of course, he waits in the dark. His white eyes shining, growling as he watches his prey get left alone. Using his sharpened claws, he scratches through the body, organs spilling out as his victim tries to scream for mercy. Though one more stab of his claw is enough to ease the screeching. A bit of blood staining his favorite hoodie. Specifically the hoodie Skeppy gave him. </p><p>
  <em> Know I never felt this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love how you built this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm gonna tear it down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, ooh, ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, like you </em>
</p><p>Bad never used to be like this. He used to be normal, until he met Skeppy. He loved him from the minute he laid eyes on him. He sees how happy Skeppy is when he’s with his other friends. But  seeing as he's the one to comfort the latter when his friends suddenly pass, warms his heart and gives him a sort of God complex. </p><p>
  <em> I know I like to make you scared, just to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How much you care </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm never going anywhere, mhmm </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I know you play the same games too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you keep losing, I'm too good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm way too good </em>
</p><p>Skeppy loves tricking the taller male. Thinking he left him for good. Something about seeing him worry for him makes his heart swell. Bad really cares for him and he’s the only person who cares for him. The only person that can ever care for him. Obviously Bad tries to play the same games but it never works since he doesn’t care. He just loves the feeling he gets from someone needing him in their life.</p><p>
  <em> But when I come home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lights out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you sleep safe and sound? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm obsessed with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you never work me out </em>
</p><p>Little does Bad know, Skeppy feels it when he gets up at 12 am. The emptiness in his bed is something he’s used to but he still misses<em> him</em>. Which he yells at Bad for in the morning, using the same excuse he always does. Though just wait and at the end of the day Bad comes crawling back, begging for forgiveness. Seeing him upset makes him happy because someone cared enough to come back to him. Even after everything he has done to him.</p><p>
  <em> I get a little jealous, a little selfish </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know that it's all good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, ooh, ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, like you </em>
</p><p>Skeppy also has his own little secret. Some days Bad will mention someone. Whether it be his friends or Bad’s friends. Anyone who dared to annoy him, that wasn’t him. He wanted him to be the only thing who could break his heart than have him crawl back to him. Everytime he sees someone annoy him or make fun of him, he will wait till everyone except that one spec is there. Then wipe them off the face of the Earth completely.</p><p>
  <em> Messed up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, like you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I come home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lights out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you sleep safe and sound? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm obsessed with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you'll never work me out </em>
</p><p>One day while burying a body, Skeppy smells something horrible coming from the basement. Intrigued, he goes to check it out. He finds bodies, topping over bodies. Their organs spilling out from slashes in the stomach on some. Some with gashes in the skull and others with decapitated heads. He quickly recognized some of his friends. Spifey, TapL, Puffy, and everyone else was so dead he didn’t recognize anyone else. </p><p>
  <em> I get a little jealous, a little selfish </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know that it's all good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, ooh, ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, like you </em>
</p><p>After he told Bad about what he found. It took him awhile to spit out what he really wanted. That was love and attention. Though Skeppy never gave him that so he turned to taking out who we could in order for Skeppy to finally pay attention to him. </p><p>
  <em> Know I never felt this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love how you built this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm gonna tear it down </em>
</p><p>It was 12am again, feeling the sheets where Bad usually sat, it was cold. He needed him, needed to see him beg for forgiveness again. So… he picked up an axe from the chest, and braced himself for impact. The axe ripped through his stomach, blood pouring everywhere. Pain engulfed him, but he didn’t even open his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, ooh, ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm just a little messed up, like you </em>
</p><p>Seeing out the little vision he had left, he saw Bad come to his aid immediately. Dropping his tools and picking his head off the ground, sobbing loudly. Skeppy closed his eyes for the last time, listening to the loud pleas from Bad to stay alive. Bad sat in the same position for hours. Burying him right outside their house.</p><p>He visited everyday, planting a blue orchid every day for him. After Skeppy’s death, Bad went mental. He killed everyone on the Dream SMP, using the very axe Skeppy had killed himself with, until he was the last person standing. Then, he struck himself. The same spot Skeppy had done, prior months before. He laid in the grass as the sun set and his vision faded. </p><p>“I’ll see you again, Skeppy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thats it. </p><p>this was super interesting for me to write as i've never written<br/>this stuff before so i hope it's semi-decent. i pulled an all nighter<br/>to get this out asap so hope you liked it. </p><p>please correct me on grammar or if anythig was too confusing<br/>or give me feedback if needed. its very much appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>